hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Race to Space – Part 3
This is the nineteenth episode of Total Drama Space, the tenth season of the series. Summary The Final 5 now race off to Cape Canaveral, Florida where they must enter the NASA station and board the Space Shuttle. All players arrive at Florida but Heather is last to arrive so she is eliminated. The Final 4 then race to the space station and the first 3 to enter the shuttle get a spot in the finale and blast off to space. However, the Final 4 fail to have elimination as an option so they all board at the same time and fight each other for seats. The mayhem only gets worse and Gwen is revealed to never be eliminated, so she returns and also boards the shuttle. Chris then declares this as the quarter-finals and lets all 5 of them in, but most to the possibly of Owen losing weight after not eating for a whole week, leaving out more space for the Final 5 in the shuttle. The final 5 racers then blast off into space along with Chris and Chef for the semi-finals and eventually the grand finale to rescue Owen. Race Map Here is an overview of the main route the contestants had to race in during this episode's leg: Challenge locations and any local races are not shown in this map. Episode Information Main Episode 2:15 Cody 2015 BEGIN PART 3, PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE STACI WILL EAT YE Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 2:15 Cody 2015 : ' : ""' : ' : "Okay guys welcome to Part 3"' : ' : "Here we are in South Africa"' : ' : "And ooo, look who we got here!"' : ' : "Hello Don"' 2:15 Chelyca : ' : Hi, Chris.' 2:16 Cody 2015 : ' : "So, hey Don my season is almost over"' 2:16 Amylover123 : : Donny poo, give Blaine a kiss 2:16 Cody 2015 : ' : "We just hit the Final 5"' : ' : "But I need help"' 2:16 Chelyca : ' : Your help? On my series?' 2:16 Amylover123 : : Can I get you a discount at a mental asylum? 2:16 Cody 2015 : ' : "You fine with taking over for a bit while I go prepare the space shuttle?"' : ' : "I gotta go tell NASA we're on!"' 2:16 Amylover123 : : YES : : Welcome to The Blaineley Show. 2:17 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : He was talking to Don' 2:17 Chelyca : ' : As long as I know what they need to do.' 2:17 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then your up Don"' 2:17 Amylover123 : : We've just hit the final five 2:17 Cody 2015 : ' : "Chef! Come with me!"' 2:17 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : Ok' 2:17 Amylover123 : : After the frenemies were booted in a shocking double elimination 2:17 Cody 2015 CHEF AND CHRIS GO AWAY IN CHOPPER : ' : ""' 2:17 Amylover123 : : Now the heat is on baby 2:17 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay racers!"' 2:17 Chelyca : ' : With Chris and Chef getting things ready, how about a few words from the final 5 contestants?' 2:17 Amylover123 : : That's right, it's the semi finals 2:17 Cody 2015 : ' : "How you all feel to be in the Final 5!"' 2:18 MintSkittlePenguin : : YAY!!! 2:18 Amylover123 : : Relieved! I thought I was gonner last round 2:18 Cody 2015 okay thanks Chely now play you have the remember? 2:18 Amylover123 : : It was expected. 2:18 Prince2005 : : I wish Gwen was back 2:18 MintSkittlePenguin : : You will be a goner today. Or Courtney. Depends 2:18 Cody 2015 hey I'm Don now LOL 2:18 Amylover123 : : Yes, what Donny poo said : : *types furiously on PDA* Ugh! 2:19 Prince2005 : : hopefully Gwen comes back 2:19 Cody 2015 : ' : "Donny poo? He he"' : ' : "Okay can I hear the Final 5 scream!"' 2:19 Amylover123 : : Love you, Donny poo 2:19 MintSkittlePenguin : : This has been the farthest I have made it in all of Total Drama history 2:19 Cody 2015 : ' : "Love you too Blaineley"' 2:19 Chelyca : : Each step is one step closer to the prize. I just need to make sure I don't get overconfident. 2:19 Amylover123 : and : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 2:19 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay where is Geoff?"' 2:19 Amylover123 : : Hopefully dying : : *beats up Geoff* 2:19 Cody 2015 : ' : "Very well then, let's begin"' 2:20 MintSkittlePenguin : : I agree with Courtney 2:20 Cody 2015 : ' : "Here we are in South Africa"' 2:20 Prince2005 : : *pulls Courtney in the back and rapes her* 2:20 Amylover123 : : *dances African-style* 2:20 Cody 2015 : ' : "Now all of you have to hit the cape of good hope to be safe"' : ' : "GO"' 2:20 Amylover123 : : *hails taxi to cape of good* 2:20 MintSkittlePenguin : : *finds cape 2:20 Amylover123 : : *hails taxi* 2:20 MintSkittlePenguin : : *hits cape* 2:20 Chelyca : : *takes a cab near the cape of good hope* 2:20 Amylover123 : : *hits Cape* 2:20 Cody 2015 : ' : "Lindsay not that kind of cape"' 2:20 Prince2005 : : *jumps in taxi 2:20 MintSkittlePenguin : : Oh 2:20 Cody 2015 : ' : "Lindsay is Wonder Woman"' 2:21 Chelyca : : *runs the rest of the way* 2:21 Amylover123 : : *arrives in Cape of Good* 2:21 MintSkittlePenguin : : runs to cape of hope 2:21 Chelyca : : *hits mat* 2:21 Prince2005 : : *reaches cap of good hits mat* 2:21 MintSkittlePenguin : : Hits mat 2:21 Amylover123 : : *touches down in Cape Of Good* 2:21 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay Dakota is safe"' 2:21 Amylover123 : : *hits mat* 2:21 Cody 2015 : ' : "The rest of you, now listen!"' : ' : "See the ocean?"' 2:21 MintSkittlePenguin : : Yeah 2:21 Amylover123 : : *flops onto map* 2:21 Prince2005 : : *yeah 2:21 Amylover123 mat 2:21 Cody 2015 : ' : "See how the ocean is viewed from all 3 directions?"' 2:21 MintSkittlePenguin : : Yeah 2:21 Cody 2015 : ' : "Well first one to swim is also safe"' : ' : "GO"' 2:22 Amylover123 : : *starts swimming* 2:22 MintSkittlePenguin : : *runs to ocean and swims 2:22 Prince2005 : : *swims* 2:22 Amylover123 : : *tries to drown Dakota* 2:22 MintSkittlePenguin : : *swims so far 2:22 Amylover123 : : *slaps Geoff with fish* 2:22 Prince2005 : : *reaches destination*done 2:22 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay never mind you all swam at the same time"' 2:22 Amylover123 : : *swims to other end* 2:22 MintSkittlePenguin : : *turns around* 2:22 Amylover123 : : *turns back* 2:22 Prince2005 : : *comes back* 2:22 Amylover123 : : *goes back* 2:22 Cody 2015 : ' : "Fine then first one back to shore wins"' 2:22 MintSkittlePenguin : : *reaches shore 2:22 Cody 2015 : ' : "Lindsay is safe"' 2:22 Prince2005 : : *reaches shore 2:22 Amylover123 : : *reaches shore 2:22 Chelyca : : For some reason, Courtney is out to get me. 2:23 MintSkittlePenguin : : Idk why Dakota 2:23 Amylover123 : : *reaches shore 2:23 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then the rest of you... let's head back to Florida!"' : ' : "Let's all go from Cape to Cape"' : ' : "Last one in Cape Canaveral is OUT"' : ' : "GO"' 2:23 Chelyca : : Might be because of my teammate Sky. The clashed and Sky lost. 2:23 Amylover123 : and : *go to airport* 2:23 Prince2005 : : *catches cab to airport 2:23 MintSkittlePenguin : : *arrives at airport 2:23 Amylover123 : : *catches a flight to Florida* 2:23 Prince2005 : : *gets on plane* 2:23 Chelyca : : *goes to the airport* 2:23 Amylover123 : : *gets on plane* 2:23 MintSkittlePenguin : : *gets on plane* 2:24 Prince2005 : : *reaches carnival hits mat* 2:24 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay I mean CAPE Canaveral Geoff"' 2:24 Amylover123 : : *touches down in Florida* 2:24 Chelyca : : *boards earliest flight to Florida* 2:24 Amylover123 : : *gets to Cape Canaveral* 2:24 Prince2005 : : done 2:24 MintSkittlePenguin : : *reaches mat in Cape Canaveral 2:24 Amylover123 : : *hits mat* 2:24 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay Lindsay is here"' : ' : "Courtney is safe"' 2:24 MintSkittlePenguin : : Hi! 2:24 Prince2005 : : *reaches cape canaveral* done 2:24 Amylover123 : : *arrives in Cape Canaveral and hits mat* 2:24 Chelyca : : *takes a cab to Cape Canaveral* 2:24 Cody 2015 : ' : "Geoff and Heather are safe"' 2:24 MintSkittlePenguin : : I like court 2:24 Chelyca : : *runs to the mat* : : *hits mat* 2:25 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay Dakota, your last to arrive"' : ' : "BUT"' : ' : "You won the first challenge"' : ' : "So your safe"' : ' : "So in that case we go by second last"' : ' : "Heather, your OUT!"' 2:25 Amylover123 : : *attacks Don like Laurie* 2:25 Cody 2015 : ' : "Hey!"' 2:25 MintSkittlePenguin : : Oh no. 2:25 Prince2005 : : oh no 2:26 Amylover123 : : TAKE THIS AND THAT AND THIS AND THAT AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH 2:26 Cody 2015 : ' : "Blaineley! Take her away!"' 2:26 Amylover123 : : *attacks Blaineley* 2:26 Chelyca : : You might want to get security for this. 2:26 Amylover123 : : Ouch stop it 2:26 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay that's it!"' : ' : "Chris I need your help!"' : ' : "Heather has gone crazy!"' 2:26 Amylover123 : : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH take this and that HI YAH YAH HA TC DUD FIGBGOGBDOSNF DONR JVOE 2:26 Cody 2015 : ' : "Let Chef take care of her"' 2:26 Amylover123 : : UGH AGH OUCDI S0FBF OPFBD WO OV W0EURT T G93B290SY 30HG 2:26 Cody 2015 : ' : "Chef!"' : ' : “About damn time you need me Chris!” *glares at Blianeley*' your Chef Mint 2:26 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : *throws into chopper*' Bubble-Blitz has left the chat. 2:27 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : Away with you Heather!' 2:27 Chelyca : : Heather is now speaking in tongues. 2:27 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then Final 4, welcome to Florida"' 2:27 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : Ok, she is gone' 2:27 Cody 2015 : ' : "Are you all happy to be here"' 2:27 Amylover123 : : AJSF 304U6 V9FN5 59UVNR-4-6 4095B E82B3 4P=0 ND 3U405=NHB IRN9C OGNR9 7 2:27 MintSkittlePenguin : : Yeah 2:27 Chelyca : : Right now I am. 2:27 Prince2005 : : yeah I get to surf 2:27 Amylover123 : : So happy 2:27 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : Heather you are gone' 2:27 Amylover123 : : I love Florida 2:27 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then see that NASA station?"' 2:28 MintSkittlePenguin : : Yeah! 2:28 Cody 2015 : ' : "In there is a space shuttle"' 2:28 Chelyca : : We're going into space, aren't we. 2:28 Cody 2015 : ' : "However there are only 7 seats"' 2:28 MintSkittlePenguin : : That means there are 3 extra 2:28 Cody 2015 : ' : "One for Chris, one for Chef, and 2 for Owen"' : ' : "Meaning that only 3 are available"' : ' : "And there are 4 of you"' 2:28 MintSkittlePenguin : : Oh 2:28 Chelyca : : I see where this is going. 2:28 Cody 2015 : ' : "So..."' : ' : "First 3 in the space shuttle is safe! Last one is OUT!"' : ' : "GO"' 2:29 Amylover123 : : *races to NASA station* 2:29 Cody 2015 : ' : “RUN NIGGAS”' 2:29 Prince2005 : : *runs towards station* 2:29 MintSkittlePenguin : : *runs like hell* 2:29 Cody 2015 : ' : “Run to the station!”' 2:29 Chelyca : : *running* 2:29 Amylover123 : : *arrives at NASA* 2:29 Prince2005 : : *arrives in station* 2:29 MintSkittlePenguin : : gets in nasa 2:29 Chelyca : : *enters shuttle* 2:29 Amylover123 : : *gets a seat in shuttle* 2:29 Prince2005 : : *enters shuttle* 2:29 MintSkittlePenguin : : gets in shuttle 2:29 Amylover123 : : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! 2:29 Prince2005 : : sits in set buckles 2:29 MintSkittlePenguin : : *sits down 2:29 Amylover123 : : GEOFF GET OUT! 2:29 Prince2005 : : no 2:29 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay everyone but Geoff is in"' 2:29 MintSkittlePenguin : : YAY!!! 2:29 Amylover123 : : BOO YAH! 2:29 Cody 2015 : ' : "Whoa!"' 2:30 MintSkittlePenguin : : An all girl finale!!! 2:30 Cody 2015 : ' : "What happened here" *enters shuttle*' : ' : "Chef! Come take a look!"' 2:30 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : *goes and takes look' 2:30 Chelyca : : This can't be a good sign. 2:30 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : Whoa' 2:30 Cody 2015 : ' : "These peeps all wanna go to space"' : ' : "But there's 4 of them and we can only fit 3"' 2:31 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : Geoff was the only one out though' 2:31 Cody 2015 : ' : "What should we do? Should we take all 4 of them"' 2:31 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : No' 2:31 Cody 2015 : ' : "After all Owen hasn't eaten in 1 week though maybe he lost weight"' 2:31 Amylover123 : : NO DITCH THE IDIOT SURFER : : OWEN CAN EAT GEOFF 2:31 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : 2 is already enough' 2:31 Cody 2015 : ' : "So in that case Owen can fit in 1 seat"' : ' : "So maybe… we can take all 4 of you"' 2:32 Amylover123 : : BITCH WHY 2:32 Prince2005 : : yeah 2:32 Amylover123 : : SHUT IT GEOFF 2:32 Prince2005 : : go suck dick courtney 2:32 Cody 2015 : : GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES! *enters shuttle* YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME 2:32 Prince2005 : : I'm coming tooo 2:32 Cody 2015 : ' : "Oh no!"' 2:32 Chelyca : : I'm staying out of this. 2:32 Cody 2015 : ' : "Gwen is here!"' 2:32 Amylover123 : : WHAT THE CENSORED 2:32 Cody 2015 : ' : "How did you get here Gwen!"' 2:32 Prince2005 : : long story 2:32 Cody 2015 : ' : "Ugh! Whatever man"' : ' : "All 5 of you just SIT DOWN"' 2:33 Prince2005 : : I was never really out since blainley never took me I ran away 2:33 Amylover123 : : Even goth ball here!! 2:33 MintSkittlePenguin : : *sits down* 2:33 Cody 2015 : ' : "Chef, close the doors, we're going to space!"' 2:33 Amylover123 : : *angrily sits* 2:33 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : *closes doors*' 2:33 Cody 2015 : ' : "Time to bring back OWEN!!!"' 2:33 Prince2005 : : yeah Gwen your back 2:33 Cody 2015 : ' : "Dakota and Lindsay, share a seat"' 2:33 Chelyca : : Chris probably wants ratings for the Courtney and Gwen fight. I can't believe I of all people just said that. 2:33 MintSkittlePenguin : : no way! I don’t like Dakota! 2:33 Cody 2015 : ' : "Gwen your fat you take 2 seats"' 2:34 Prince2005 : : hey can me and Gwen be a team agian : : please 2:34 Cody 2015 : ' : "If you want, I don't care"' 2:34 Amylover123 : : *slaps Gwen* 2:34 Prince2005 : : cool 2:34 MintSkittlePenguin : : This is not fair Gwen came back twice 2:34 Cody 2015 : ' : "Just first one to bring me back Owen wins"' 2:34 Amylover123 CODY WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS I AM BEING SERIOUS GWEN IS OUT 2:34 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then off we go"' 2:34 Prince2005 : : *doges* 2:34 Amylover123 THEY CAN'T BE A TEAM AGAIN MINT ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS 2:34 Cody 2015 10 2:34 MintSkittlePenguin : ' : starts shuttle' 2:34 Prince2005 lol 2:34 Cody 2015 9 2:34 MintSkittlePenguin No 2:34 Cody 2015 8 7 2:34 Amylover123 COMPLAIN THEN 2:34 Cody 2015 6 2:34 Prince2005 not my choice 2:34 Amylover123 THIS IS FUCKING UNFAIR 2:35 Cody 2015 Ignition start 2:35 Prince2005 it was hers 2:35 Cody 2015 5 2:35 MintSkittlePenguin Not fair at all 2:35 Amylover123 CODY WWHY 2:35 Cody 2015 4 3 2 2:35 Amylover123 YOU JUST WANT ME AND MINT TO SUFFER DON'T YOU 2:35 Cody 2015 1 BLAST OFF!!! 2:35 Amylover123 : : TO SPAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! 2:35 Cody 2015 END OF EPISODE Okay then semi-finals next Friday